gtafandomcom-20200222-history
AT-400
The AT-400 is a jet airliner in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Based on the Boeing 737-400 commercial jet, the AT-400's enormous size and sluggish response makes the plane harder to control, similar to the Andromada. Nevertheless, the AT-400 can reach impressively high speeds in the air and can in fact be used to execute stunts, including barrel rolls and loop-the-loops. Caution should be exercised when the plane is on the ground; it easily gains a lot of momentum and can be difficult to bring it to a stop once it gets going. A primary disadvantage of this plane is once the player lands and exits, getting back in is difficult because the door is very high from the ground. The only ways one can get back in are to find a Baggage with a ladder attached to the back, land the plane at Las Venturas Airport and go to the hangar again, or find a Yankee or other van and jump over it, using its hood as a platform. Unlike most other planes, the AT-400 can be flown over Area 69 with less chance of being shot down by homing missiles, providing you don't hang around. It can withstand between 8 to 11 hits from the SAM site before blowing up and falling from the sky. Locations ;GTA San Andreas As a controllable vehicle, the plane is considerably rare, appearing in only one location; a large hangar in Las Venturas Airport, when the player approaches from the south. Regardless, the plane does not always spawn in the hangar. Like other planes, the AT-400 can also be seen flying in the sky, used for paid commercial flights between cities in San Andreas. Gallery AT400-GTASA-parked.jpg|A parked AT-400 at the Easter Bay Airport, with a Utility Van parked nearby for comparison in size. AT-400.jpg|An AT-400 on the ground. Untitledjkjk;;;.png|AT-400 at its hangar in Las Venturas International Airport Trivia * The AT-400 is the largest vehicle in the game, capable of holding 7 passengers and the pilot, the Andromada being the second largest. Interestingly enough, when comparing their real life counterparts, the cargo plane (Andromada) is actually bigger than the passenger jet (AT-400). * The AT-400's initials resemble that of the Air Train, a similarly sized airliner that repeatedly appears as a static prop earlier in GTA III and GTA Vice City. The full name of the AT-400 may be "Airtrain 400", suggesting it is the successor or newer version of the Airtrain. * Instead of appearing as a passenger, the player is shown to be piloting the plane; he can jump out with a parachute at any time during the flight. * Certain modifications, like the "Fly Mod" and the "Anti-Material Rifle", can knock an AT-400 out of the sky, but it is still difficult even with these in effect. * When the aircraft's wing(s) hit an object, the flaps and ailerons often fail, as you can see the parts rock about with smoke coming off. The AT-400 becomes hard to control in this situation * There is no way the AT-400 can be saved at a garage, since the aircraft hangar at Verdant Meadows is too small for the plane to fit; obviously, normal garages at safehouses are far too small. * If you shoot the AT-400 from the sky, it will roll around exploding but when it explodes properly, it will stay in mid-air but destroyed. * It can reach speeds so fast that it may hit objects before they appear. For example, if you are flying in a heavily forested area, you may hit trees before you can see them, causing death. * Although Juank Air provides the AT-400 flights between cities, the plane itself does not feature Juank Air livery or even a black-and-yellow paintjob. Instead, it appears in an array of different colors. *If an airborne AT-400 is destroyed and its wreckage lands on the ground, it may still try to "fly", ensuing in a conflict between the plane's AI and the game trying to process the fact that the plane has crashed, as seen in this video. Many players call this phenomena the 'Zombie Plane' or the 'Plane with no soul'. *Commercial airliners featuring similar wings and engine configuration to a 737 can be found in Grand Theft Auto V, yet they are just un-interactive parts of the scenery. 747-based jets are pilotable, though. *Also, two large sculptures based on AT-400's can be found outside of Los Santos International Airport in GTA V. The model even seems to be directly copied from that of San Andreas. See also *Airtrain, uncontrollable equivalent in other 3D universe games. *Jet, the only controllable airliner in the HD universe. Navigation }} de:AT-400 (SA) es:AT-400 fi:AT-400 fr:AT-400 pl:AT-400 pt:AT-400 ru:AT-400 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft